dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
HaHa
Perfil *'Nombre:' HaHa / 하하 *'Nombre real:' Ha Dong Hoon / 하동훈 *'Profesión: '''Actor, Cantante, Rapero, MC *'Apodos: Haroro, Pororo, Pingüino, Playboy Haroro, Kid HaHa. *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'''Lugar de nacimiento: Berlín, Alemania. *'Estatura:' 168 cm. *'Peso: '''71.4 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Familia:' ** Esposa/Cantante: Byul ** 1°Hijo: Ha Dream ** 2°Hijo: Ha Soul ** 3ª Hija: ** Madre/Escritora: Kim Ok Jung ** Hermana/Pianista: Ha Jyu Ri Dramas *Lovely Horribly (KBS2, 2018) ''cameo *The Girl Who Can See Smells(SBS, 2015) cameo *Yi San (MBC, 2007) cameo *Nonstop 6 (MBC, 2006) cameo *Sad Love Story (MBC, 2005) *Nonstop 3 (MBC, 2002) Temas para Dramas *''Unmyeongui Jangnan'' tema para Witch Amusement (2007) Películas *Risking Life for Love (2016) cameo *Happily N'Ever After (2007) *The Friends (2007) *Sexy Teacher (2006) *Holy Daddy (2006) *My Boss, My Teacher (2005) *Love In Magic (2005) Programas de TV *Knowing Bros (JTBC, 2018 Ep. 133) *My Little Old Boy (SBS, 2018 Ep. 74) *Everybody is Dating Except Me (SBS Plus, 2017-2018) *Secret Variety Training Institute (MBC, 2017) *High School Rapper (Mnet, 2017) *Radio Star (MBC, 2017 Ep. 529) *I can see your voice (Mnet, 2017 Ep. 2) *Talk Road (JTBC, 2016-2017) *Two Yoo Project - Sugar Man (JTBC, 2016 Ep. 25) *Battle trip (KBS, 2016 Ep. 5-6) *Running Man: Hurry Up, Brother (ZRTG, 2016 Ep. 44) *Same Bed, Different Dreams (SBS, 2016 Ep. 37) *Law of the Jungle (SBS, 2015) *YamanTV (Mnet, 2015) MC *Invisible Man (KBS, 2015) MC *Healing camp (SBS, 2015 Ep. 175) *Abnormal Summit (JTBC, 2014 Ep. 5) *Happy Together (TV Show)(KBS, 2010-2014 Ep. 148, 214, 244, 270, 311, 331, 485) *Moonlight Prince (KBS, 2013 Ep. 4) *The Genious (tvN, 2013 Ep. 1-5) *Star Life Theatre (KBS, 2012 16-Abril a 20-Abril) *GO Show (SBS, 2012 Ep. 4-5) *Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (KBS, 2012-2013 Ep. 138, 145, 156, 193) *Weekly Idol (MBC, 2012 Ep. 37-38, 55) *Hello Counselor (KBS, 2012 Ep. 67, 87) *Haha's 19TV Mutiny (MBC, 2012) MC *Running Man (SBS, 2010-presente) MC *HahaMong Show (SBS, 2010) MC *Win Win (KBS, 2010, Ep. 109) *Haja! Go (SBS, 2007) *Old TV (SBS, 2007) *Happy Shares Company (KBS, 2007-2008) MC *Music Bank (KBS, 2006) *Infinity Challenge (MBC, 2005-2018) MC *X-Man (SBS, 2005–2007) *What's Up YO! (Mnet, 2002) MC Discografía Vídeos Musicales *'2015:' JinuSean - Tell Me One More Time *'2014:' Park Ji Yoon - Beep *'2013:' PSY - Gentleman *'2011:' LeeSsang - Kyuksantawoo Colaboraciones *Drunken Tiger - 손뼉 (Feat. Kim Jong Kook, Eun Ji Won, Defconn, HaHa) (2018) *'2016: '''A-ing - OH MY GIRL ft Skull *'2012: Words I Want To Say To You - Gary, Kim Jong Kook *'''2008: Love & War - Davichi Premios *'2019 SBS Entertainment Awards: '''SBS Entertainer Award (Running Man) Curiosidades *'Grupo de K-Reggae:' RGP *'Debut:' 2001 con la boyband ''Jikiri (disuelto) *'Educación: ' **Daejin University (Departamento de Teatro y Cine) *'Aficiones: '''Baloncesto *'Especialidades:''' Baloncesto y Bromas *En el Episodio 18 de Running Man, Yoo Jae Suk le dá el apodo de "Pororo" que es un personaje infantil, mas adelante el apodo es modificado a Haroro. *En el Episodio 22 de Running Man, Song Joong Ki le da como regalo de navidad el personaje de Pororo. *En el episodio 274 de Running Man, dijo haber vivido brevemente con Gary antes de casarse. *Contrajo matrimonio con la cantante Byul el 30 de noviembre de 2012. *Su primer hijo llamado Dream, nació el 8 de julio 2013. *es fan de jackie chan y tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo en running man. * Le gusta mucho el ex-grupo Turbo donde se encontraba, su compañero y amigo de Running Man, Kim Jong Gook. * En Healing camp no pudo contener las lagrimas al ver a Junjin miembro de shinhwa, dejando a todos sorprendidos por sus repentinas lagrimas a lo que lo llevo a declarar que se alegraba mucho de verlos y se sentia muy agradecido con Shinhwa por cuidar de el cuando el era apenas un novato. * Haha siempre esta en los primeros lugares de las encuestas de los miembros favoritos de Running man en diferentes paises. * El 6 de octubre de 2016, los representantes de Haha y Byul anunciaron: "Ella actualmente tiene 4 meses de embarazo de su segundo hijo. los dos están muy felices después de enterarse de su embarazo". *Los artistas Haha y Byul han dado la bienvenida a un bebé sano en el mundo. El 22 de marzo de 2017, un representante de la agencia de Haha y Byul, Quan Entertainment, reveló que "Byul ha dado a luz a un bebé sano, actualmente la madre y el niño están bien, Haha está muy feliz". *El 31 de diciembre de 2018, se informó que su esposa, Byul, está esperando a su tercer hijo. *Ella tiene cerca de 10 semanas de embarazo. *El día 15 de julio de 2019 a las 12:40 pm su esposa dio a luz a su tercer hijo, su agencia declaró que fue una niña y ambas se encuentran sanas y bien. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Twitter *Instagram Galería HaHa.jpg HaHa2.jpg HaHa3.jpg HaHa5.jpg HaHa4.JPG HaHa6.jpg HaHa7.jpg HaHa8.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KMC Categoría:KComediante